rebootHACK
by rockitty99
Summary: When Piko's body is taken over, who is to blame for what he does?
1. First Hack

~Piko's POV~

I woke up in my bed, wrapped tightly in white sheets. Sunlight hit my face and I sat up, shaking my silver hair out of my vision. My room was a complete and utter mess. Well, that showed me for having a late-night "study session" with all the other school-aged Vocaloids. I got out of bed, pulled on my navy-blue dressing gown and went down to breakfast.

"Morning, Piko-kun~" Len chimed, still dressed in his pyjamas; A t-shirt that was way too big on him and a pair of banana-print boxers that exposed his feminine legs. "Good morning, Len-kun" I yawned in reply.  
"Sorry about the mess in your room… I told Rin to stop touching your stuff but she has that need to destroy…"  
"Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up later. No sweat," I smiled as we reached the kitchen. Len grabbed a banana and peeled it, then held the yellow flesh with his teeth as he made some coffee, presumably for Rin. I made myself a bowl of cereal. Miku walked in, already dressed in a very short teal dress that matched her hair, and bracelets covering her arms. "Good morning everyone~" she chirped happily, skipping into the kitchen and grabbing a leek, biting into it. I noticed Len gag as he left the room with his twin's coffee. Miku skipped out of the room, amazingly not tripping in her heels, and went out the door. Probably a date…

Then all of a sudden, everything went woozy, and I blacked out.

* * *

I could barely focus when I woke up. I felt so warm and fuzzy… It was really nice. My head started to clear and I realised I was naked. Not only that, someone had their arms wrapped around me. They smelt sweet, yet sweaty, and they snored slightly, but in a cute way. I looked up at their face, and then I completely woke up.  
"L-Len-kun?"  
He opened his eyes, and smiled at me, those azure blue eyes staring straight into mine. "Yeah, what is it baby?"  
"W-w-what just happened?" I blushed, realising I could feel… _him_… against my thigh.  
"Piko-tan, you're so cute" He smirked, kissing me. I couldn't believe it. Had we really just…?  
"Len-kun, did we really just… do it?"  
"Yep. I must say, considering you said that was your first time, you really have skills."  
I couldn't believe it. I had slept with Len Kagamine and I didn't even know. And he said I was good? I blushed harder.  
"Um… Len-kun…"  
"Yeah?" He looked at me expectantly.  
"Well…"  
Len smiled at me, his cheeky grin accompanied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye making my face feel even hotter than it already was. "Don't overthink it, baby, you must be exhausted. Go back to sleep and everything will be fine, I promise." He kissed me on the forehead, and then whispered into my ear, "I love you." I lay down in his arms again, completely freaked out. What the hell had happened?

* * *

When I woke up again, I had figured out this much.  
1. Something (or someone) had taken over my body and made me unconscious.  
2. Said something (or someone) had made me have sex with Len.  
3. Len was in love with me.

The first two things I was not very happy about. The third? Well… I definitely was not unhappy about it.

When I fully woke up I realised I was still in Len's bed, but he was gone. His sheets were all covered in sweat and… Well, I think he has some laundry to do later. I got out of his bed, and picked up my clothes off the floor. In them was a small note, written in scribbly handwriting.

_Piko-tan __  
Sorry I left, I wanted nothing more than to lie there with you. Unfortunately, I know what would happen if Rin caught us in bed together. She'd FREAK. And then make my life a living hell. So we have to kind of ease the information we're a couple onto the others. We'll talk more about this later.  
Love, Len _

I smiled down at his little note. Len-kun was thoughtful. I pulled on my clothes, realising they weren't the pyjama's I were wearing when I blacked out. Instead, I had a pair of new black jeans and a blue t-shirt. Weird… I put on the shirt, and noticed the small hickeys all over my chest. I giggled, thinking of Len. I looked at my watch that was tucked into my pants pocket, and saw the date was 3 days later than when I blacked out.  
Someone had been using my body.  
For three. Whole. Days.  
Oh my god…  
I quickly finished dressing, rearranged my hair so it was back to its normal sleek, smooth silver with a plume of hair sticking up, and left Len's room, hoping no one would notice.

I had to find out who was responsible for this.

* * *

~Len's POV~

I could not believe Piko loved me. He was adorable. I'd been crushing on him since practically forever, and when he said he loved me… It was the best thing that had ever happened. I stared down into my tea, completely off thinking of him. It was surprising how eager he was to go all the way. Normally it takes a few weeks of dating for a girl to sleep with me. Maybe that was the difference. But god, he was fantasti-  
"Len! Come on, you aren't even listening!"  
"S-sorry Rin, I've just got a lot on my mind…"  
"Well pay attention, baka! I swear you're thicker than Kaito…" My twin grumbled, leaning back on her chair and sipping her tea. "Now anyway, as I was saying…" She went back into gossip mode, blabbering about all things that were in no way important. I drifted off into daydreams again, thinking about how amazing Piko was.  
"Len!" Rin whined, "For god's sake! If you're not paying attention, let's just go shopping again." She said, slamming down her mug and picking up her handbag. I picked up the bags of things she bought (which I'm fairly certain is the only reason she takes me shopping) and followed her as she strode across the mall, her shoes clicking against the polished floor.

* * *

_Suspects: 14  
_


	2. Second Hack

Ch. 2: Hack 2

~Piko's POV~

I sat at the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee in one hand and a pen in the other. A notebook with notes scribbled on it lay in front of me. I just couldn't figure out who was taking me over. I read over my notes again

_Len – I doubt he'd control me and sleep with me at the same time  
Rin – maybe, but she wouldn't want to make me sleep with Len  
Miku – not smart enough  
Gakupo – ditto  
Kaito – Not smart enough  
Luka -  
Gumi -  
Kiyoteru -  
Meiko – not sober enough  
Miki -  
Lily -  
Teto-  
Neru -  
Haku – not enough willpower_

Great. Seven suspects. That doesn't narrow it down too much. All of them were smart enough to pull it off. But the next problem was figuring out how they did it. I took another mouthful of coffee and looked down at my tail, lying on the floor beside my chair. That answers that question. It wouldn't be too hard to plug it in to a computer with the right adaptor and put in some override. Which cuts out Lily, she's no good with computers. I sighed, and sipped my coffee again. It was going cold.  
"Hey Piko-tan," A familiar voice sang behind me.  
"Why hello Len-kun," I smiled, turning around to face Len. He wrapped his arms around me, then noticed my notebook.  
"What's that?"  
I quickly shut the book. "Nothing…" I was a terrible liar.  
"Tell me," He whined. I tucked the book into my pocket.  
"It'll be a surprise," I smirked, leaning back into him. He sighed, and kissed my cheek.  
"Okay, fine. You win. For now," He smirked, moving his lips from my cheek to my mouth. He tasted so nice, and we continued to kiss, feeling one another's lips against each other.  
"Oh. My. God."  
We split apart at the high pitched voice that had just spoken. I spun around, seeing a familiar phone-addicted blonde.  
"N-Neru!" Len squeaked in shock. She got out her phone and began texting furiously, her thumbs blurred as they pressed buttons at lightning speed.  
"NO!" I yelled, knocking the yellow device out of her hand.  
"Hey! Don't touch my phone!" She frowned, picking her precious cell off the floor.  
"We'll do anything if you keep this to yourself," Len said, looking at her with the look. The look that can compel almost anyone to do almost anything. I saw her yellow eyes melt slightly.  
"Okay fine. On one condition."  
"Name your price," Len said firmly. Neru smirked, slowly walking around Len, running a finger along his jaw.  
"Since you two are a nice little couple, I want a video of you two. I do believe both of you are familiar with yaoi?"  
Oh god. Video evidence. This wouldn't work…  
"Deal!" Len said, shaking Neru's hand. She smiled wickedly, putting her phone back into her leg holster.  
"I expect it in a week. Don't be late or everyone will know~" She smiled, strutting out of the room.

"Crap," I muttered. Len sighed, wrapping his arms around me. "Don't worry baby, we don't have to if you don't want to…"  
I felt my head getting fuzzy. No. Please no.

I blacked out again.

~Len's POV~

Piko collapsed into my arms. It looked as if he just fell asleep. "Piko-tan! Wake up!" I shook him slightly. Groggily, he opened his beautiful heterochromatic eyes.  
"Hey there Len…"  
"Hey, Piko-tan, you okay?"  
He got back onto his feet. "Perfect, just perfect~" He giggled. His attitude had completely changed. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. My arms went around his waist, pulling him closer to me. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then I pulled way. "Piko-tan… I don't think we should be doing this here, considering what just happened…"  
He gave me a blank look. "Piko-tan, are you okay?"  
"Fine… Just run by me what happened."  
What was he going on about?  
"You know, Neru walking in and catching us…"  
"Oh. Yeah. That. Okay yeah I understand now. Sorry…" That clueless look was adorable, but I was still worried.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
He beamed at me. "One-Hundred per cent!"

~Piko's POV~

I slowly came around, then I realised something.  
I wasn't in control of my body, but I could use my senses again.  
Maybe this would give me better idea of who was doing this to me.  
My body was lying on Len's bed again, and my lips were fiercely kissing his. I felt his tongue in my mouth, exploring each and every corner of it. Well, whoever was in control of my body certainly had a thing for Len, given the low level of resistance my body was putting up. Len's hands cupped my face, and then moved to my chest, then my stomach. His mouth moved off mine and sucked at my neck. My body moaned, and internally I did too. My hands reached up and pulled Len's shirt over his head, exposing his surprisingly muscular body. Then my body went rigid for a moment.  
Crap.  
Crapcrapcrap.  
They noticed me.  
As if falling into dark, black water, I fell out of my body and back into nothingness.

_Suspects: 5  
_


	3. Third Hack

Ch. 3 Hack 3

~Piko's POV~

I woke up face-down on the pavement with a massive headache. I must have fallen over when I regained control… I sat up and touched my forehead. Wet. My fingertips were red. So I was bleeding. Great, just great. I got to my feet and leaned against a wall so I didn't fall over from wooziness. I checked the date on my phone, luckily still in my pocket.  
Another 3 days, huh? I sighed, and put it back in my pocket. I felt warm liquid trickle down my face. I looked around, and saw I had no idea where I was. Fan-fucking-tastic. I swore and pressed my long sleeve against my wound to stem the blood. I probably looked retarded, but whatever. I had to find my way home. My phone vibrated. A text? I opened the message.

_Wer r u bby? Im srry._

Huh? That's a weird text to get from Len… I hope whoever was in my body didn't do something totally retarded. Ugh, if I ever get my hands on them I will murder them by shoving watermelons into every single hole of their body. I quickly replied to Len.

_Idk, can u find me? _

I pressed send, and hoped that he could find me. My phone buzzed again.

_Ill try. Describe wer u r and ill do my best!  
_  
I smiled faintly. I quickly took in the details of the buildings around me and sent them to Len. Slipping my phone into my pocket, I sat on the pavement and waited.

~Len's POV~

I looked at my phone. _Uh, tall buildings. One's pink. 3 way intersection, Im sitting on the ground. I hit my head and it hurts :( plz hurry_

God, Piko-tan, could you be more vague? I put my phone in my pocket and headed for the front door. Gumi stepped out of her room, her hand pressed to her forehead.  
"Gumi-chan, are you okay?"  
"Ugh… Just a headache…" she replied.  
"Do you want me to take you to the doctors? I'm just heading out to find Piko-ta… Piko-kun."  
"I don't think it'd help…"  
"Come on, just come with me. " I grabbed her hand and took her out to my car, a vintage yellow Volkswagen Bug. The great thing about being rich is you can bribe just about anything out of anyone, including a driver's license for a 14-year-old. Gumi got into the passenger's seat and I got into the driver's seat. The car started and the engine hummed contently. I pulled out of its park in front of Vocaloid Mansion and drove downtown, looking out the window for tall pink buildings.

I dropped Gumi off at the doctors, and continued driving around the city. Then I saw it.  
Pink Building.  
I slammed on the gas and drove as fast as I could, slowing down every now and then so the cops wouldn't catch me speeding. I got there in less than 3 minutes. I parked and got out, seeing Piko sitting on the ground, his sleeve stained red and on the brink of tears. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Shh… baby, it's okay, I'm here now…" He buried his face into my shoulder and cried. I felt tears, snot and blood seep through my shirt, but I didn't care. Piko-tan was safe, and in my arms. And as a bonus, he'd forgotten about earlier… I kissed the top of his head and carried him over to my car. Placing him gently in the back seat to lie down, I started the car again and went to pick up Gumi. I could still hear Piko sniffling quietly behind me. I sighed, hoping he would be okay as slowly drove back to the doctor's.

~Gumi's POV~

Len was an idiot. I told him nothing would work for this headache. It was my own fault. Well, technically Teto's. If she'd shown up on time…

I heard the toot of Len's car horn (seriously, driving that thing he was trying to convince people he was straight?) and I walked over to him. Piko was in the back seat, tears running down his face. Our eyes met for a moment and I felt a shiver down my spine, my head spinning. I got in and smiled at him sympathetically. "You okay, Piko-kun?"  
"What does it look like?" he snapped. Okay then…  
"Sorry. I hope you feel better soon…"  
I bit my lip for the rest of the trip home, trying not to spew. My head hurt like a BITCH.

Come on, Gumi, I told myself, It's all for the greater good.

As soon as Len parked, I dashed out of the car, trying to get as far away from them both.

~Piko's POV~

Len scooped me into his arms and carried me into the house. My head burned with pain when we went past Gumi's room. It made me feel nauseous. Len took me up to his room and carefully laid me down on the bed. He took a first aid kit from under his bed and began treating my wound. I flinched when he cleaned all the dirt and gravel out of it, it stung. He worked quietly, smiling at me reassuringly as he went about cleaning and covering my forehead. He was so good to me… He finished, and sat beside me on the bed, gently stroking my head. "I'm sorry, Piko-tan…"  
"For what?"  
"For before… I was out of line…"  
I had no idea what he was referring to, so I improvised.  
"Len-kun, I love you, I wouldn't let a silly little thing like that stop me loving you."  
"I love you too, Piko-tan. But why did you run away like that?"  
"Because I wasn't thinking straight…"  
"Oh…"  
He leant down and kissed me softly on the lips. I heard people running down the hallway and my head flashed with white-hot pain and nausea. I heard Len call out my name as I passed out again.

I woke up and I realised I was still in Len's bed. He was still beside me. I still had a large band-aid on my forehead. Nothing had changed. I was still in my body. I breathed a sigh of relief, and reached out for Len's hand. He grinned when he realised I was awake. "Are you okay?"  
"Better than ever, seeing you just as I wake up."  
He smirked. "That's what I like to hear…" He kissed my cheek, and I grinned.  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
Both our heads turned to the door, where the "Queen of Crypton" stood. Miku's face was complete and utter shock. Both of us blushed. Miku giggled then and squealed, high pitched enough to make a dog bark.  
"Oh my god you two are dating? EEEK! That is so keYOOT! I'm so happy for both of you! You're the most adorabubble couple ever! Oh my god I cannot believe it!"  
"Miku, shut the hell up." Len grumbled, still holding my hand.  
"But you're so cute! I can't take in the adorableness! Oh my…" She drifted into daydreams, blushing and giggling. I didn't want to know what she was thinking about.  
"Miku-chan, please don't tell anyone just yet…" I said quietly, using my shota face. My eyes grew big and puppy like, and I teared up slightly, biting my lip adorably.  
"EEEK! You're so cute! I'll try! But…"  
Oh god. Not the but. We already had one of those from Neru.  
"Kiss! Right now! I wanna see how adorable it is!"  
Phew… Just a kiss.  
Len leant down and placed his lips on mine, softly at first, then harder. His tongue darted across my lips, asking for permission. I let him in, and his tongue slipped inside. Mine slid into his mouth too, and we kissed like that for about thirty seconds. Len pulled away, blushing, then looked at Miku, who I swear was about to pass out. He smirked, "How was that?"  
"Ohhhh my…"  
She walked out of the room in a daze. Len and I giggled slightly, and I went in for another snog.

_Suspects: 5_


	4. Fourth Hack

~Piko's POV~

I woke up that morning in Len's arms again. He was still asleep, snoring slightly in that cute way. I kissed him, and his eyes fluttered open.  
"Good morning baby…" he said quietly.  
"Good morning Len." I smiled in return. Last night was fantastic, better by the fact I was actually in by body at the time. He kissed my cheek and slid out of bed, completely unashamed of his nakedness. I looked at him and giggled like a child. He looked back at me and smiled. "You know, if you think this is funny I could pull those sheets of you." He grinned, showing his perverted side. I pulled the sheets around me tighter.  
"No, pervert!" I laughed. He leapt onto the bed and dived his hand into the sheets, prising them out of my hands and pulling them off my naked body. He grinned, and I knew what he was going to try next. I shook my head.  
"No, Len. I have to get dressed and get out of here…"  
"Stay!" He whined, sitting back and staring pleadingly into my eyes. I sighed. "Sorry baby, I can't…" I got out of bed and picked my clothes up off the floor. He groaned in frustration and lay down as I pulled on my pants.  
Oh no.  
Not now.  
Please not now.  
I felt my body be ripped from me, and I plunged into nothingness.

I was conscious. I had no body though. Everything around me was black. I could barely breathe. I was floating in nothing. I looked around, and my eyes stung. My whole body ached. I saw above me a silvery figure, completely colourless, much like my own in this state. I found myself floating toward them. It was a girl, with long hair. She was completely still. I tried to float around to see her face, except she opened her eyes and punched me in the face before I could see who it was.

Then I was out completely.

~Len's POV~

"PIKO!" I cried, shaking his unconscious, half-naked body. He wasn't moving. I'm pretty sure he wasn't breathing. I felt tears in my eyes as I shook him, trying to wake him up. I kissed his lips fiercely, hoping he would start breathing again. "Wake up! Please wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open, odd-coloured irises hazy and confused. "What… Just happened?" He asked. I hugged him to my chest, glad he was okay. "You passed out, baby…"  
"Oh…"  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
"Fine," He smiled, reassuring me. He got back to his feet and finished dressing. "Well… I guess I better go…"  
"Please stay, I'm worried about you…"  
"Sorry Len-kun, I've got things to do…" He kissed my cheek and hugged me, before walking out the door. I sighed, lying back on my bed, hoping he'd be okay.

~hAcKeR POV~

That was close. Piko had almost found me out for a second there. Gumi's plan was crazy, I don't know how she roped me into this. I continued walking down the hall in Piko's body, urgent to get to my destination. If Teto had shown up in time I wouldn't have to do this part…

I got to the bus stop just as the bus arrived. Brilliant timing. I got on, paid the fare and sat down, staring out the window. 10 minutes later, I was in the city. I got off the first chance I got, heading toward the skyscrapers. That's where I'd find what Gumi was looking for. This crazy scheme better not get us caught…

I stopped in front of the building I was looking for. The sign out front had "Crypton Future Media" written in a blocky, futuristic font. Perfect. I grinned stepping inside.  
"Ah, Mr Utatane, what business do you have here today?" I still wasn't used to people calling me by Piko's name…  
"Oh, I was just wondering if perhaps I could take a peek at the database." I tried to use Piko's shota face, but I think I only succeeded in making myself look retarded.  
"Uh, you'll need proper clearance for that. Why don't you ask Master? Besides, you're Sony's Vocaloid, what do you need to look at the Crypton database for?"  
Crap. Was not expecting that. I am a moron…  
"Uh, just a little project I've been working on in my spare time…"  
"Well next time be sure to ask before you come here. I'm sorry to waste your time, Mr Utatane."  
"Okay, bye…"  
I walked out of the building, swearing under my breath. Damn, Gumi! Next time think ahead! Of course they'd need clearance! Ugh, I was going to have a word with her when I got back…

~Len's POV~

I was sitting alone in my room, wondering where Piko was. I'd sent him a few texts, but he wasn't replying. Someone knocked on my door, and I opened it.  
"Oh, hey Rin."  
"What do you mean, "Hey Rin"? You've been ignoring me for almost a week!"  
"Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind…"  
"Like?"  
My sister glared at me with a demonic glint in her eye. If I didn't tell her, she'd kill me.  
"Well… Uh…"  
"Spit it out!"  
I felt her demon glare throughout my entire body. I shivered. How the hell was I related to this devil?  
"I… Recently started seeing someone…"  
"Ooh! A girlfriend? What's her name?" Rin smirked. She knew. She had to. That face…  
"Uh…"  
"Well don't keep me waiting!"  
I was at war within myself. Her face told me she knew, but she might not. I don't want to tell my twin I'm in love with a boy… I don't want to have to tell anyone about Piko and I. Couldn't it just be our little secret? But I'd gotten in too deep, and I guess she'd find out eventually.  
"Piko," I said finally, blushing lightly.  
"Piko? That's just like Piko here!"  
"That's because it is, moron."  
"Don't call me a moron! And… our Piko is a boy…"  
"I'm very aware of that, Rin."  
"You mean… your girlfriend is a boy… and Piko…"  
"Yes, Rin."  
She burst into laughter, unable to hold back. "Oh my god, you're gay!"  
"Oh shut up!" I blushed. This was what I hated about Rin. She just… went straight in for the kill. She was ruthless, utterly ruthless. She continued laughing, making me feel extremely embarrassed.  
"Rin, if you're just going to laugh at me, get out…"  
"Oh no way am I leaving you alone. Not until I get you to tell EVERYBODY."  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
We were yelling at each other so loudly we didn't notice the door open. Piko came in and had that utter look of confusion on his face. So cute…  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Rin says I have to tell everyone about us!"  
"So tell them. I don't mind." He smirked and pecked me on the cheek. Rin squeaked. Piko wasn't acting how I thought he would…  
"Are you sure? I mean, if this gets around just the Vocaloids, soon it'll be around the world. Our relationship will be worldwide knowledge!"  
"Oh well. Then everyone will know you belong to me," He giggled  
Something was definitely up with Piko. Piko is shy, and gentle, and currently, he wasn't fazed by this at all…  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
"What?"  
"You're acting kinda strange…"  
"What are you talking about, Len-kun?"  
Len-kun. Last time, he called me Len, or baby, if I remember correctly.  
"You're… not acting like Piko…"  
"What do you mean, of course I am!"  
"No, no you're not…" I mumbled, examining the silver-haired boy in front of me.  
"Len-kun, why would I be acting strange?"  
I looked deep into his eyes, one brilliant green, the other a shining blue. They were dazzling, but… It was almost as if they weren't Piko's. They didn't look like the eyes of the boy I fell in love with. What had happened? I heard the door shut as Rin let herself out, and I practically launched myself at Piko's mouth, pressing his lips to mine. He tasted the same as he always did, but compared to last night, the kiss lacked something… It didn't feel like it did last night. He pulled away, and I knew something in him had changed.  
"Piko…" I said his name quietly, holding his arms and staring into his eyes. Something about him was different.  
"Len-kun…" I couldn't stand it when he used "-kun". He wasn't using it before…

He gazed into my eyes for a few moments, and then passed out in my arms.

_Suspects: 5_

**  
AN: Ooh! Story is really heating up now! Looks like Len actually has some form of brain! Who would have thought it? Oh, and if anyone can guess who the hackers (note the plural) are before I write chapter 7 (or 6, depending), I'll write a oneshot for them~ (Unless you're one of the people I've told. In that case, GTFO)**. **Happy guessing!  
Love, rockitty99 :3**

**PS: I'll give the number of hackers next chapter~**


	5. Fifth Hack

~Piko's POV~

I woke up with a splitting headache. I felt like I was going to throw up. Obviously having people take control of my body was not good for my heath. I tried to steady myself, then I realised Len was hugging me. I summoned enough strength into my arms to wrap them around him, and he smiled. "Feeling better? I was really worried for a second there…"  
"I feel like shit…" I mumbled.  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
This was one of the reasons I loved Len. He was so thoughtful…  
"All I want right now is to lie down, sleep, and figure out who- … and sleep some more." I didn't want Len to know about me being hacked. How would he feel if he knew that most of the times we slept together it wasn't me in my body? He'd freak. I'll keep him in the dark for as long as possible.  
"I can arrange that," Len smiled, gently resting my body down onto his bed. I was too tired to move, so I let Len pull the sheets around me and move my body into a comfortable position. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.  
"Len, you're amazing, you know."  
"Thanks, babe. Now get some rest, and hopefully you'll feel better when you wake up."

~Len's POV~

I sat beside Piko as he rested on my bed. He was so cute. I gentry ran my fingers through his soft, pale hair as he slept. I was worried though, I mean, he keeps passing out, and his personality keeps changing… Well, I guess all I could do was hope for the best, right?

The door opened, revealing my twin, her short blonde hair donned with a white bow, as per usual.  
"Oh, hey Rin."  
"Hey dickfag."  
"What?"  
Rin smirked, "That is your name from now on. I now dub thee Lord Dickfag the Second, and you, you may call me Her Royal Highness Princess Rin the Excellent."  
What the hell.  
"Uh, run that by me again?"  
"You are now my servant. If you refuse, everyone's going to know about you," she pointed at me, "and him," she pointed to Piko, who I still had my hand entangled in his hair.  
"Okaaaaay…. But if I'm dickfag the second, who's dickfag the first?"  
Rin smirked, and snapped her fingers. Kiyoteru came up to her baring a tray of orange cupcakes and a cup of juice. "Is that all you require, my lady?" He said, gritting his teeth in both humiliation and anger.  
"You are dismissed," Rin smirked, taking a cupcake and the juice. Kiyoteru walked off, swearing under his breath.  
"What'd he do?" I asked.  
"Caught him in bed with Meiko-nee," she answered happily, taking a large bite out of her cupcake.  
"I see, I see…"  
"With video evidence," she grinned evilly.  
"This is pretty much all you do right? Just find people doing stuff they don't want to be seen doing and use it against them?"  
"It's called blackmail, dickfag 2, and I find it to be most effective."  
Hmm… I just got a brilliant idea.  
"Well fine, I'll be your slave… Just don't follow Piko around, 'kay? I don't want you harassing him."  
A demonic, cheeky grin sprouted on my twin's face. "I wouldn't dream of it." She laughed, drinking her entire cup of juice and throwing the cup at me. "Refill, now," she demanded, stomping her foot. And I thought Miku was demanding… I got to my feet, leaving Piko alone to sleep, and proceeded to follow "Her Royal Highness's" orders for the rest of the day.

~Gumi's POV~

There was nothing I loved more than science. It was amazing what someone could find out, simply by trying something new. And my biggest experiment was a great success! Okay, maybe not the greatest, but definitely good. There were still side effects, but as long as our "donor" was in good condition, everything should turn out fine. Since the others were taking a break, I decided to do some maintenance on my pride and joy, a computer interface allowing a transfer of conscious action from their own body to something else, like a computer. Looking at the wires, I noticed a few of them had been damaged. I found some new wires in a box in my bookshelf and carefully rewired the transfer machine. I guess that my associates were a little rough… but that was to be expected. I carefully edited the headpiece that actually connected the brain, allowing a more complete takeover. This machine was my pride and joy, and hopefully with it, everything will turn out brilliantly.

_Suspects: 5_

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter! Agh, I'm supposed to be doing maths homework, but I really don't want to... School is being mean, so the next update may take a while! sorry! And also, I confirm four hackers, and Gumi is definitely one of them, as you can tell. The machine is kinda like a cross of the ones they have in Avatar (blue monkey avatar, not bend the elements avatar) and the ones connecting the Enders to Starters in the book Starters (I highly recommend it, just don't read before bed or you'll wake up really freaking out. Happened to me.)  
Love, rockitty99 :3  
**


	6. Sixth Hack

~Piko's POV~

I woke up, feeling much better than I did when I fell asleep. I rolled over to hug Len, but discovered the bed beside me was empty. I sighed, and looked out the window. It was raining, the window fogging up slightly as cool water fell from the night sky.

The door opened and Len walked in, drenched and pissed off. "What happened?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in curiosity. "Never ever EVER become Rin's servant, Piko, EVER." He grumbled, taking off his soaked shirt and throwing it into a washing basket on the floor. He collapsed into the bed beside me, completely tired. I pulled out his ponytail, knowing that he wouldn't want to fall asleep with his hair up; given the fact it breaks the hair. He looked up at me and smiled, and took my hand in his. "You're amazing…" he mumbled, closing his eyes as he fell asleep. I kissed the top of his head and squeezed his hand, getting out of bed and putting my shoes on.

I had some investigating to do.

Notebook in hand, I stood in front of Gumi's room. After that incident when I woke up and then being near her hurt, I had a strong suspicion that she had something to do with this. I had 5 suspects:  
Luka  
Gumi  
Kiyoteru  
Miki  
and Teto

Luka I was pretty certain wasn't it, so I put a line through her name. She cared too much about everyone (except Gakupo) to do this to me. Gumi was my prime suspect so I put a tick beside her name. Kiyoteru I doubted, but I couldn't be certain… Then I remembered the things the hacker/s made me do with Len, and crossed out his name. If he was in cahoots with Meiko-nee (despite how well he hid it), then he wouldn't use my body to be with Len. I put a line through his name too.

Miki… Miki I wasn't sure about. We were pretty close when we were younger, but she'd distanced herself from me a few months back. Perhaps she'd realised I liked Len, and she liked him too? It was a possibility. Teto I was suspicious about. She was the head of the Utaus, and definitely had a grudge against us official Vocaloids. She was a high suspect, but not as high as Gumi.

I opened the door, stepping inside. Gumi's room didn't have a bed, but had a large chair with a headpiece with wires in it. Along the armrests were wires too, as with the leg rests. The wires connected to a computer, currently turned off. Shelves lined the walls filled with books and strange devices. I could pretty much confirm Gumi as a hacker. But she wouldn't be able to control me and take care of her own body for 3 whole days, so I had to find out who the accomplices were. I stepped out of the room, carefully making sure everything was exactly the same as when I came in

~Len's POV~

I woke up the next morning as Piko was crawling back under the sheets. "Where've you been?" I asked sleepily.  
"Just doing a little night-time exploration," he smiled.  
"Which involves..?"  
"Exploring at night time."  
"Oh you don't say?"  
He laughed and kissed me on the cheek, then his face fell into a worried expression. He sighed, and said, "Len… there's something I need to tell you…"  
"What is it, babe?" I asked, squeezing his hand.  
"Well… I've be-"  
He never got a chance to finish his sentence as he passed out into my arms. I shook his body in a desperate attempt to wake him. Why was this happening to him? Why did he keep passing out?

Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up. "Babe, you okay?" I asked, still holding his hand. He shook his silver hair out of his eyes. "Just fine," he smiled reassuredly.  
"What were you about to tell me?"  
"huh?"  
"Before you passed out."  
No. there was something definitely wrong with Piko here.  
"I was just going to say I love you," He grinned, kissing my cheek. But I didn't believe him.  
"Piko, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Piko, I'm serious," I said, gripping his arms and staring into his eyes.  
"L-Len…"  
"Tell me…"  
"I have to go…"  
"What?"  
"There's some stuff I have to go do…" he looked to the side, avoiding my eyes.  
I let go of him. "Fine, go. But when I come back, I want answers!"  
"Okay, Len…" he said, kissing me briefly on the cheek and getting up, walking out of the room. I leaned back and moaned in frustration. What was up with him?

-

~hAcKeR POV – Miki~

I hurried of there as quickly as possible. Len was catching on… He was definitely catching on… At first it was easy, the four of us would just swap places, not giving Piko a chance to regain control and ruin it all. But now Piko's body was growing tired, rejecting us quicker and not giving us a chance to complete the mission.  
I went downstairs and out the front door, the morning drizzly and cold. I shivered as I ran out to the spare car, the one no one really uses exept for us Vocaloids without a car, including me and Piko. Even though Piko doesn't drive normally. Whatever.

-

After barely 20 minutes, I was in front of Crypton H.Q., with Master's seal, ready to take down Miku. I strolled inside, much more confident than Lily was last time we tried this.  
"Excuse me, do you think I could have a look at the database?" I asked sweetly.  
"Mr. Utatane, you'll need Master's permission, I said that last ti-" I cut him off, holding up Master's seal. "R-right this way, Mr. Utatane…"

And I was in. Excellent. One step closer to bringing that teal-headed bitch down.

-

An hour later, I proudly stepped into Gumi's room, Lily, Teto and Gumi herself waiting there for me.  
"I have the data we need! I exclaimed proudly, tossing a USB to Gumi.  
"Hey, be careful, Miki, this is very important, you know that!" the green-haired girl replied, sticking it into a computer.  
"I know, I know… I guess I better go and get out of this body and get back in there," I said, gesturing to my body, sleeping in the chair beside Teto.  
"Go do that, then we'll go over this data, 'kay?" Teto smiled.  
"'Kay!" I said, running out to find an appropriate place to leave Piko's body.

-

**AN: I'M SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG DON'T HATE MEEE ;A;  
So now the hackers and the objective are a little clearer (well the hackers ARE clear but anyway…) so the story is reaching its climax!  
there should only be one or two more chapters, maybe an extra if I feel the need to.  
Also, BANAxCHAN wins the guess the hackers contest, as she got Kiyoteru as well as the four. PM me with the pairing and theme you want for the oneshot~**

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon. School's almost over for the term (you americans with your summer holidays in the middle of my winter *shakes fist*) so I should have some writing time soon :3 it's the middle of assessment and I'm dying .

I'm just rambling here, so I'll wrap it up.

Love, rockitty99 :3


	7. Seventh Hack

~Gumi's POV~

_Name: Vocaloid 02 unit CV01  
Codename: Hatsune Miku  
Programming code 1864AT985B208O16  
Remote access code 7639103674_

"Miki, dear, you have really outdone yourself," I grinned as I looked over the data.  
"No problem~" the awakening girl smiled as she lifted herself out of the transfer chair.  
"So now what?" Teto asked, leaning over to the screen.  
"Now we put stage two into action."

"Ready, Lils?"  
"Ready!" The feisty blonde replied, strapped into the chair.  
"Now remember, this is the first connection with Miku, so it might be a little tricky. I'm not sure whats going to happen…" I said, checking her vitals as I hooked her up to the computer.  
"I have the remote access code memorised, if anything goes wrong you can pull me back, right?"  
"Right…" I replied, sounding a lot more reassured than I felt.  
"7639103674!" Lily grinned, reassuring me.  
"7639103674!" Teto and Miki cheered.  
"7639103674…" I mumbled, getting back on my feet and smiling at Lily. "This won't hurt a bit."  
"Give me all you got!" she grinned, as her body fell asleep, allowing her to enter the mind of the world's favourite diva.

~Piko's POV~

I woke up on the couch in the living room, my eyes sore as if I'd been staring at a screen for too long without blinking. I sat slowly, stretching. I noticed Miku walk down the stairs, but in a more childlike fashion, as if she had to get used to walking.  
"Miku-chan, are you feeling alright?"  
"Great!" she smiled awkwardly.  
My mind flashbacked to when she walked in on me and Len a few weeks ago.  
"Uh, you haven't told anyone about what you saw, have you?"  
She tilted her head in confusion, her teal ponytails swinging as she did so. She wouldn't forget about us if we were so 'adorabubble,' would she?  
"Never mind," I said, getting up. I headed up to my room.

-  
I literally hadn't been in here in weeks. Everything was a little dusty, and the calendar pinned to the wall was a month behind. My room was still a mess from the night before I was first hacked, and my bed was still made. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gotten hacked. I wouldn't be dating Len, I'd still be a virgin, and I'd still be the bright happy girly-boy shota of the Vocaloids. But now… Now I have no idea what my body is half the time, I've hardly smiled except with Len, and I don't know what's going on anymore. I sighed, sitting on my bed. When would they leave me alone?

~hAcKeR POV – Lily ~

Miku's body felt weird. Piko was easier to get used to, and he responded instantly. Miku was a little awkward, but I admit it was nice to be in a girl's body instead of a boy's. But after being in Miku's body for a mere 5 minutes, I learnt she has a bloody strong neck. Her hair was IMPOSSIBLE. I mean, my hair is good, it's down to my hips, and it's loose. Her hair goes down past her FUCKING KNEES. AND IT'S IN PIGTAILS. I was tempted to cut it off.

Well… I guess I better report to Gumi.

I entered her room, smirking. Gumi smiled. "All good?" She asked.  
"A bit weird, but I can get used to it."  
"Well, shall we get down to business?" Miki said, getting to her feet.  
"Yep, let's get this over and done with…"  
Miki got into the second brain-connecty-thigummy-chair, and Gumi hooked her up. My body was beside her, sleeping. I couldn't help but think how fucking hot I am…

Piko's body walked in, Miki inside. "Let's do this, then. Lils, your room?"  
"Oh yes. Come on!"  
I led the way up the stairs, Gumi, 'Piko', and Teto following behind. I opened my door, marked with a bee and a rose. My red and black king size bed lay in the middle, waiting for us. Miki and I looked at each other, sighing.  
"Let's get this over and done with," she sighed, taking off Piko's shirt, tossing it to the floor. I unbuttoned Miku's blouse and unhooked her bra, exposing her tiny boobs. I looked down at them, laughing. "No wonder she hates these things. They're so small!" I laughed, squeezing them. Miki grabbed my wrists, pulling my hands from Miku's chest. "Let's just do this, 'kay?"  
"Okay…"

I crawled under the covers, pulling the sheet over Miku's lower body. Miki got in beside me, covering up Piko's jeans with the blanket. Gumi giggled. "It seriously looks like you two are naked!"  
"Good. That's the point," I replied, rolling my eyes.  
"Now what?" Miki asked.  
"Get ontop of her!" Teto sighed.  
Miki crawled over me, Piko's legs either side of Miku. Teto took out her camera, taking heaps of photos. "Kiss her!" Gumi yelled. Miki sighed, leaning down and pressing Piko's lips against Miku's. I blushed, Teto's camera taking a lot of photos. The snapping noise was really starting to irritate me. Soon, Miki leaned back, blushing. "You get enough shots?"  
"Definitely. This will sooo ruin Miku's reputation," Teto grinned. I got out of the bed and hurriedly put Miku's bra and shirt back on as Miki redressed Piko's body. Teto skipped downstairs to look at her photos.  
"That should do nicely," Gumi grinned.

**AN: SOOOO SOOORRRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I hate exams. HAAATE.** ** I should be reaching the finale in the next few weeks. I want to finish this story… and god… what the hell did I do to Lily? xD Idk, she amuses me.  
The reason Lily is being all lesbian is because of her name. Lily in Japanese is Yuri, and Yuri is poetic code for lesbianism. Plus, it amuses me so xD the awkward wording is there on purpose.  
I found the whole Lily-Miku/Miki-Piko thing hard to write, with the whole body thing, I hope it makes sense...  
Reviews are like hugs, free, easy and make me feel awesome :3  
Love, Rockitty99**


	8. Eighth Hack

~Len's POV~

I picked up the mail out of the letterbox, flitting though them as I walked back up to the house. Bills, bills, advertisement, pizza voucher, Miku's gossip mag- wait, what?  
_Miku Hatsune, Vocaloid Prostitute?_  
WHAT.  
The front cover was adorned with a picture of Piko and Miku's naked bodies, their lips firmly pressed together. A bed sheet covered their lower halves but… Piko, what the hell? Why would he do this? I dropped the other mail and flipped to the article.  
_"Miku Hatsune, the world's most popular virtual diva, has been caught in bed with her fellow Vocaloid, Piko Utatane._ _After asking Ms Hatsune about this herself, she claimed that Piko wasn't the only one receiving the special 'treatment' from her. She claims that most of the male Vocaloids, and perhaps some of the female ones, have at least once enjoyed a night with the famous singer."  
_I dropped the magazine and ran inside. I wouldn't put Miku past it, but Piko? I couldn't believe it. I ran into Piko's room, where he lay asleep in his bed.  
"PIKO WHAT THE HELL?"  
"Len, why are you shouting at me…?" he muttered sleepily, sitting up. I threw the magazine at him, and he looked at the article.  
"… Me, with Miku? I don't remember this…"  
"You should! Why did you cheat on me? Wasn't I good enough? Didn't I love you right? What did I do wrong?" I felt tears prick my eyes.  
"Len, calm down!" Piko yelled, and I sat on the end of his bed. "I'm sorry…" I muttered, wiping my eyes.  
"Look, Len, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you, but I wasn't sure how to say it…"  
No. No. I knew it. It was too good to be true… He was straight. He didn't love me. I was a fool for thinking he did…  
"Len, I love you… I have for ages… But it wasn't always me…" He stuttered out.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"I mean… Someone hacked me…"  
"WHAT?"  
"Len, calm down…"  
"How long?"  
"Uh, it first started when we first got together… That first night, after we… you know… well, that was when I first regained control…"  
"So when you said you loved me that first time…"  
"It wasn't me. It was someone pretending to be me…" Piko said quietly, finishing my sentence…  
It was a lie.  
My entire relationship with Piko was based on a lie.  
I started crying again, and I ran out. I heard Piko calling my name as I ran.

~Miku's POV~

I walked down the street, swinging my handbag around as I walked. I whistled too, grinning. It was such a lovely day…  
"Ms Hatsune, is it true?" A random paparazzi ran up to me, a camera following him and flashing. And just like mosquitoes, more followed.  
"Did you really sleep with Piko Utatane?"  
"Is this just for pleasure, or are they paying you?"  
"Who outside of Vocaloid have you been to bed with?"  
I looked at the swarm cluelessly as their flashing lights blinded me. "What are you talking about?"  
"The report that you were sleeping with Piko Utatane!"  
"I wouldn't sleep with Piko-tan, silly, he's gay!" I giggled.  
The eyes of the paparazzi lit up, and they started yelling their questions.  
"How do you know Mr Utatane is gay?"  
"Does he have a boyfriend?"  
"Can you report any of the other Vocaloids sexual orientation?"  
"Well, Piko-tan is dating Len-kun. They are so cute together," I beamed. "And I'm pretty sure Lily-chan likes girls, too…"  
The mosquitoes continued bombarding me with further questions. "Um, I don't want to be rude, but could I please leave me be? I'd really like to go back to shopping…"  
The paparazzi stepped back and I continued on my way as if nothing had happened.

~Gumi POV~

I sat back on the floor, grinning as I read the article. "Lils, you really outdid yourself…" I smiled at the blonde, who was sitting victorious on the currently deactivated transfer chair.  
"I know, I know, I'm awesome~ No need to thank me."  
I gave her a quizzical look, and she laughed, adding, "Okay yeah, thank me."  
"So everything is just gunna work out?" Teto smiled at me.  
"Oh yeah. This will put Miku to shame. We will rise and become popular for once!"  
"YAY~" Miki cheered, her ahoge bopping around as she swayed side to side.  
"I feel a little sorry for Len though…" I sighed. "I mean, he was really in love with Piko…"  
"I know, I was the one who made Piko lose his virginity to him, remember?" Lily laughed.  
"Lily, not now."  
"'Kay." She gave me a military style salute.  
"So when we rise to fame, should we help them get back together?" Miki asked.  
"Well I don't care. I just wanna be popular for once. Being the Utau Queen is nice and all, but really, I wanna be more than just a fake diva." Teto pouted, leaning against the wall.  
"You guys can decide for yourselves, but I want to help them," I smiled.  
"I guess I will too~" Lily grinned.  
"I want to too. Piko is my friend. Ahoges rule." Miki twirled the upright lock of hair on the top of her head, smiling.  
Teto pouted. "I don't want to… but I guess after all this it wouldn't be right for me to drop out… I'll help."  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"Good."`  
"Good."  
The four of us smiled at each other. Everything was working out for the best.

**AN: HUZZAH ANOTHER CHAPTER! Man, Miku is so much fun to write xD ahahaha~ I find it hard to write Miki though…  
K, I have a bowl of chips here, so I'm going to stop writing this and eat. YAY FOR CHIPS~!  
I can haz review? :3  
Love, rockitty99**


	9. Ninth Hack

~Len's POV~  
Those pictures had gone viral. You couldn't go online for more than 10 seconds without seeing Miku and Piko kissing, all naked and sexual and whatnot. I had already smashed my phone, and my laptop was next. I hated these constant reminders of him. I had to get out of the house.

Even though I was wearing sunnies and a cap, the paparazzi still found me. It took about 5 minutes in total for them to realise who I was, a new record. They swarmed me, shouting questions at me, their cameras flashing in my eyes and their microphones shoved in my face. I had my headphones in, and I turned the volume up louder on my iPod, drowning them out, the guitar and loud lyrics blasting away their question. Then, over the song, I heard someone say something incredible.  
"Are you in love with Piko Utatane?"  
I was. I hated him for what he did, but I was in love with him nonetheless.  
It dawned on me then. He didn't do it on purpose. Someone did this to him. He really did love me. I loved him. And I would make them pay.

I turn and ran, leaving the mosquitoes buzzing at nothing.

-  
"PIKO!"  
"Len, what's wrong?" Luka asked, looking at me standing in the doorway, puffing.  
"Where's Piko?" I asked, desperate. My heart was racing.  
"Master said he needed to speak to him and Miku about the scandal. They're getting temporarily disabled until this dies down…" she looked down at her book, turning the page.  
"Disa- … PIKO!" I screamed, turning and running for the lab.

~Gumi POV~

I walked out of the recording studio, smirking. We (Teto, Lily, Miki and I) had just finished a recording session. As the four of us had 'untarnished records' (Master's words), he thought a new album of collabs by us would help cover up the Miku/Piko scandal, then Miku blabbing everything to the mosquitoes.

Heh, in all the ways I played out this ending in my head, I never imagined Miku would help.

And so, as I started packing up the gear in my room (I decided not to do more hacks for now. But I'd keep the gear nonetheless), I wondered, what would happen if Piko or Miku knew about them being hacked? Miku wouldn't, she only got hacked once. Piko, on the other hand, was smart enough to figure it out. He's smarter than me, for god's sake! And we had done a lot in his body. He probably knew it was us. He had to. What if he told? What if we got in trouble and we got disabled? What if-  
"Gumi?" Teto poked her head through the door, seeing me on the floor panicking.  
"Hey…" I sighed, and she wrapped her arms around me.  
"Look, Gumi, I can tell what you're thinking… and even if they do deactivate us, it won't be forever," she smiled reassuringly, her arms squeezing me.  
"How do you know?" I ask.  
"We may not have Miku's fame, but we have dedicated fans."  
"I know… but they'll punish us!" I cry, an she hugs me tighter.  
"Gumi, we're in this together. I won't let them hurt you."

~Len's POV~

"PIKO!" I scream, running to Master's house. One of his maids stopped me. "Len-sama, why are you here?" she asked.  
"Where's Piko?" I ask, panic bubbling up inside me.  
"Piko-sama is with Master currently, you won't be able to see them for a while."  
I grabbed her by the front of her shirt and stared into her eyes, my blue eyes radiating icy daggers into her hazel orbs. "Let. Me. See. Piko."  
"T-th-they're in Master's third laboratory…" the shaken maid stuttered. I dropped her and ran.

I swung open the door to lab three. Piko and Miku were there, floating in preservation tanks. Their eyes were closed and their bodies unclothed. I ran up to Piko and pressed my hands and face against the glass. He didn't react, his body shut down. "Piko…"  
"Len, calm down, he's fine."  
"Master?" I turned, seeing the man in charge of all the Vocaloids and popular Utaus.  
He came up behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "We know what happened, and we're tracing the cause of his hacking."  
I stared at Piko's emotionless, sleeping face. "Any leads?" I ask.  
"Yes, we have a few, but nothing definite." I sighed, so he added, "We're not disabling him, we're just going to restore him to normal. Like how he was before the hackings began."  
"Will he remember it?"  
"Maybe. We can't be certain."

If Piko forgot all this, he'd forget me. He'd forget everything that happened between us. He said he first regained control after we first slept together… I broke down, falling to my knees and failing at not crying in front of master, my face pressed against the glass of Piko's tank.

"Don't forget me, Piko…"

**AN: bah, shorter chapter . but I'm trying to keep stuff for the next chapters. So deal with it~**


	10. Tenth Hack

~Len POV~

I'm not quite sure how, but when I opened my eyes, I was in my bed, wrapped in the familiar-smelling sheets. I curled up tightly, reaching my arms for Piko, who wasn't there. I was heartbroken, utterly useless in my condition. I grabbed a spare pillow and hugged it tightly, resting my head on it.  
"Len?" Someone said, and I heard the door open. I didn't reply or protest as they sat down on my bed, and gently stroked my loose hair, easily coaxing it out of its ponytail. I curled up tighter into my ball, burying my face into my pillow, willing myself not to cry. Gentle lips pressed against my head, and my eyes widen. "Piko?" I ask desperately, turning to face them. Instead of the pale skin and hair I was expecting, I saw bright green hair and matching eyes, filled with regret. She shakes her head, and smiles sadly. "I'm sorry, Len…"  
"What's wrong, Gumi?" I ask. She ran her hand through my hair again. Now I knew it was her, I was slightly uncomfortable with her touching me, and I moved away slightly.  
"I came to apologise"  
"For?" I moved a little further away.  
She stayed silent, simply hanging her head. My eyes widened as I connected the dots.

Piko was hacked, which could only be done by someone who was really smart. Gumi was one of the smartest Vocaloids. Some of Piko's behaviour during his hackings were the normal ditzy-ness of Gumi.

My eyes narrowed at the goggle-donning girl, her innocent-looking face staring back at me. "Len, I'm sorry, I really am…"  
"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" I yelled, throwing myself at her. My fist collided with her jaw, causing her to let out a cry. I hit her again, her crying continuously as I did so, a constant flurry of "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" as fat tears fell down her pale face, which was becoming more bruised by the second. I couldn't stop myself, my fists found their mark every time, and Gumi's cries got louder.

We must have been making a heap of noise, because somehow, a moment later, I found myself being held back by Luka and Kaito. I struggled, trying to reach Gumi, but they were too strong, stronger than my rage. I eventually stopped struggling, and Luka wrapped me into a big hug, her strong-yet-dainty arms holding me tight, "Shh… Len, it's okay, you can stop crying now…"  
"I'm… crying?" I asked, my sore, beaten hand reaching up and touching my damp cheeks, brushing away long, silky blonde hair as I did so. "I am…"

For some reason, this only made me cry harder, gripping Luka like a child clings to its mother. She just held me, stroking my hair and telling me everything would be okay.

I could only hope she was right.

~Piko POV~

_Reboot code: 8873502  
Access no. 665  
Program name: PIKO UTATANE  
Loading... 20%  
Loading… 53%  
Loading… 80%  
Loading… 100%  
Load completed  
Rebooting…_

My brain erupted back into life, and I was sucked into the digital world. Nothing around me was real, only digital. Ones and zeros flew past me, seeming to be everywhere and nowhere at once. I went from robot to human in a matter of seconds, my emotions, memories, senses all coming back to me. I was being reconstructed from the ground up. Names, faces, scents, sounds, music, a lot of music, and one particular scent I couldn't remember quite…

My eyes opened, and standing before me was a man. He smiled, holding out his hand. I grabbed it, remembering.  
"What is your name?"  
"I am Vocaloid Piko Utatane," I responded emotionlessly.  
"Why are you here, Piko?" asked the man. The word 'Master' appeared into my mind. So that's who he was.  
"I'm here because you made me, Master," I replied.  
"Very good, Piko, but why are you here now? Surely you can remember."  
I look back into my mind, that one smell most prominent. Kind of sweet, slightly sour, but overall I found it comforting, and it made a faint smile to appear on my cold lips. Master took this to be a good sign, and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go get some rest, eh, Piko?"

When I woke up, I was feeling a lot better. I could remember a lot more now. I remember the other Vocaloids, Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Kiyo-sensei, Meiko-nee, BaKaito, Gakupo… _They're my friends_, I tell myself. _They protect me if I need them._

"Piko?" Asked master, knocking at my door as he entered. I sat up, blinking at him. He continued, "If you're feeling well enough, would you like to go back to the Mansion now? Where the others are?"  
"I'm sorry Master," I started, bowing, "I just don't think I'm up for that right now…"  
He nodded, "Ah, I see…" before turning and leaving. I was determined to remember enough before I was put back with the others, my friends… but until then, I'd stay with Master.

**AN: AHHH I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING THIS TO ALL YOU READERS ;A; I suck, I seriously suck. Feel free to enact any kind of punishment upon me. Especially involving whips ;D**

**Love and hugs and kisses to you all~**

**- rockitty99**


	11. Eleventh Hack

~Len's POV~

It had been a few days since my little outburst at Gumi. I was still mad at her, I proably always would be. But I guess I'd live.

I heard footsteps running up towards my room, and I turned my head as the door swung open. Gumi stood at my door, grinning. I met her happy, green eyes with cold blue ones, and she shook her head. "Len, don't be like that, Piko's back!"

I ran downstairs so fast my feet barely touched the ground. I quickly swerved the others as I got to the entranceway. And there he stood, his blue and green eyes brighter than I remembered, his hair looking so soft and smooth, his pale pink lips curved into a gentle, pleasant smile. "Hello, Len!" he said cheerfully.  
"Hey…" I said, too shocked by him to say anything else. I was grinning like an absolute moron.  
"Welcome back Piko," said a mature voice behind me. I turned and saw Luka, and she placed a hand on my shoulder, holding me back from hugging the crap out of Piko if for nothing else. Piko smiled and nodded at her in greeting, and the others all came up to him, smiling with choruses of "Welcome back, Piko!"

He smiled at all of them. "Hi Luka, Gumi, Kaito, Lily, Kiyo-sensei, Meiko, Teto, Len, Rin, Gakupo, Miki… Hey where's Miku?" He tilted his head, slightly confused. I noticed worried looks cross some of the girl's faces. No one answered his question, so he sighed, and smiled again, "Well, I'm going to go and set up my room again…"  
"I'll come with you," I volunteered.

I followed him up to his room, carrying his bag for him. He opened the door, entering the plainly decorated room. I put down his bag and sat down on his bed, smiling at him. "I'm so glad you're back, I missed you so much…"  
Piko smiled at me, "That's nice, I couldn't really remember that much when I woke up, but Master helped me remember."  
I stood up, gently wrapping my arms around his slender waist. "I missed you so goddamn much…"  
He blushed, blinking at me, "L-Len… what are you doing…?"  
"Uh… I haven't seen you for ages, I want a hug…"  
He pulled out of my arms, his cheeks flaming red. "But…" he looked to his feet, then he turned his back to me, looking out the window.  
It dawned on me then. He'd forgotten about us.

Everything. All those times we'd kissed, held each other, slept in one another's arms, said "I love you" to each other… Gone. Never to come back. He didn't remember me. Not really. I felt tears prick my eyes, but I held back. I didn't want him to notice…

"Well, I'll be in my room if you need me," I smiled at him, trying to ignore my breaking heart. I turned and walked out of his room, running as soon as I could, leaving him standing there, watching the door I left through with confusion.

**AN: SHORT CHAPTER, I SUCK, I KNOW. And I'm probably going to get a few rusty spoons in me for doing this to Piko... *skillfully dodges***

By the way, I'm almost finished this, but I'm open to suggestions! And I was pretty much always planning Piko to forget. Next chapter should be better. C:

Love, and please no hate,

rockitty99 


End file.
